This invention relates to a unitary device combining the two separate functions of cleaning solids from vehicular windshields and wiping water from windshields.
It is well known that windshield wipers are effective for removing water, but that they are relatively ineffective for removing solids such as insect remains because their squeegee action tends to smear the solids into a thin film by forcing it against the glass surface. Consequently, the driver may be forced to halt to scrub off the solid matter manually or drive with obscured visibility.